Warm and Harm
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Keadaan membuatku jatuh ke dalam cinta yang begitu indah. Tapi ketika roda kehidupan berputar, aku sadar betapa kejamnya dunia ini./"Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dalam konteks yang kau pikirkan. Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyembunyikannya, aku hanya takut—"/"Kalau begitu aku juga, big brother."/Incest, UKUS/ Mind to RnR?


**Manchester, 1967—**Musim semi tahun ini adalah yang terindah. Begitu menurut sebagian besar orang. Warna-warni kembang yang mekar dan aroma khasnya yang menghipnotis siapa saja yang lewat. Membuat suasana hati duka terlewatkan, terlupakan.

Tapi aku di sini. Aku, dan tubuh kecilku. Berdiri sendirian di tengah ramainya kota dan lalu-lalangnya. Masih menatap langit yang cerah siang itu, dengan penuh harapan. Sedikit banyak keyakinan penuh, tapi tidak berani berharap banyak.

Hidup sebatang kara, laksana terombang-ambing di atas lautan. Hanya panti asuh tempat berteduh sebentar. Tanpa ada kasih sayang sejati di dalamnya. Cinta. Bahkan bocah kecil bau kencur sepertiku juga membutuhkannya. Atau bahkan lebih membutuhkannya.

Dan ketika itu hujan turun—memang jarang terjadi. Semua orang yang berlalu-lalang mulai bergegas pergi—berlindung. Entah itu memanggil taksi, ataupun berlari mencari perlindungan. Tapi aku tetap enggan beranjak. Kepala juga masih menatap biru raksasa, tidak bosan. Bahkan rintik air yang kian menusuk itu terasa menghantam kuat, tapi tidak apa-apa. Hanya masih menunggu, adakah orang yang—

"Hai, adik kecil? Bukankah sekarang sedang hujan? Nanti kamu bisa sakit."

—datang dengan payung dan sweaternya. Yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhku, menghangatkan batinku, dan memberiku kasih sayang yang selama ini aku tunggu.

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Warm and Harm © Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), belum sesuai EYD, contains of **_**yaoi**_**, contains of incest, dll.**

**A/N: ****Arthur Kirkland**** as the big brother and ****Alfred Kirkland**** as the young brother.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

**Warm and Harm**

**.: UKUS :.**

* * *

Kau menatapku dengan penuh cinta kasih. Sekalipun kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebelum ini, bagaimana asal-usul kehidupanku, atau apapun itu agar setidaknya menjadi alasan tentang bagaimana engkau merawatku hingga demikian.

Kau mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Sengatan cinta kasih yang masuk ke dalam diriku melalui lenganmu itu membuatku seakan terhipnotis. Hipnotis, yang membuat sudut bibirku tertarik—senyum bahagia terbentuk—seindah senyumanmu untukku.

"_Alfred, kau adik yang baik_," suara indahmu tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Lihat, kau bahkan memberiku nama yang bagus. Mengakuiku sebagai adikmu juga salah satu hal yang tidak pernah aku kira. Bukan tiada keinginan, tapi aku terlalu tersanjung mendengarnya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku bocah asing yang kau temukan di jalanan ramai, jadi jangan menuai benih sehangat itu di dalam hatiku. Jangan membuatku semakin egois, karena aku tidak mampu menahannya.

Kadang kala, aku merasa engkau memperlakukanku demikian baik dan penuh kasih. Bagaimana kau mengatakan dengan lembut, bahwa kau menyayangiku. Semua pelukanmu, semua ciumanmu untukku tidak satupun menjadi sebatas kenangan. Semua menjadi potret permanen yang aku tanam di dalam memori otakku, hanya darimu.

Tidak apa-apa menyebutku terlalu jaim sendiri. Aku sendiri juga menyadarinya. Semua itu yang berakibat bagaimana aku tidak bisa membalas semua kata-kata cintamu, semua perlakuanmu padaku. Sedikit banyak keinginan dalam hati, tapi tidak mampu merealisasikannya. Kau tahu sendiri.

Seperti yang selalu kau bilang—atau orang bodoh juga bisa mengetahuinya—roda itu bisa berputar. Masa-masa bahagia itu begitu menyenangkan, tapi betapa sakitnya ketika kita terhempas ke tanah setelah melambung tinggi di udara. Aku juga mengerti—sangat mengerti—keadaanmu kala itu.

Kau diberhentikan dari pekerjaan yang sudah lama ditekuni itu ketika aku masih menginjak usia belia. Kau bahkan berusaha menutupinya dariku hanya agar aku tidak khawatir. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong semudah itu kepada adikmu, orang yang sudah lama tinggal bersamamu, orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Bukankah demikian?

"Alfred, semiskin apapun kita nanti, jangan turunkan dirimu ke dunia pekerjaan!" sebuah pesan yang sangat aku ingat darimu. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku kala itu. Padahal setidaknya umurku cukup untuk mencoba pekerjaan di lokasi-lokasi industri.

Tatapanmu meredup ketika melihat wajah kebingunganku. Engkau hanya lekas menambahkan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkan sekolahmu untuk membantuku," katanya. Dan saat itu, aku terlalu terharu, terlalu terlena. Sosok di hadapanku terlalu memukau diriku, dari sisi manapun aku melihatnya.

Aku hanya menatap matamu, mencari setitik keraguan di dalam bola hijau cemerlang itu. Tapi tak bisa aku temukan apapun, hanya kilau ketulusan. "_Big brother_, kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?" tanyaku, sedikit takut-takut menunggu jawabanmu.

Kau hanya tertawa sedikit, lalu lekas mencium bibirku sembari mengusap kepalaku. "Bagaimana ya? Sedikit sulit, tapi intinya ... karena aku terlalu menyayangimu."

Aku terpana beberapa saat. Mematung saja, tidak bergerak. Bahkan setetes bulir kristal yang menuruni pipiku seolah tidak terasa, "Jangan membodohiku hanya karena aku lebih muda darimu, _big brother_."

"Kau serius berkata demikian dengan air mata turun seperti itu, Alfred?" Kedua tanganmu membingkai wajahku. Kedua matamu menatap lurus, seolah mampu menyampaikan sesuatu melalui kilatannya untukku. Dari situ, aku tahu kau tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

Kau lekas tertawa sejenak—entah apa maksudnya—untuk kemudian mengusap pipiku dan menghilangkan jejak air mata sesaat tadi. "Alfred, aku menyayangimu."

_Aku juga_. Hanya dalam hati, tidak benar-benar tersampaikan. Tapi semoga ikatan diantara kita masih cukup kuat agar kau bisa mendengar teriakan hatiku. Cukup kuat agar kau bisa mendengar demikian aku juga menyayangimu.

Secara ekonomi, roda kehidupan kita memang berputar. Tapi sejujurnya, aku masih benar-benar bahagia. Setidaknya kau masih ada di sini, menemaniku ketika aku lapar dan tidak bisa makan, menemaniku ketika hujan dan atap rumah yang bocor membuatku ketakutan, memelukku ketika udara dingin dan selimut yang ada tidaklah cukup tebal. Kau, lebih penting dari segala hal yang aku kenal di dunia ini.

Tidak masalah tentang bagaimana kau selalu pulang malam ke rumah dengan wajah sangat lelah. Memang pekerjaan di sektor industri yang berat tidaklah terlalu cocok untukmu. Kau juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengecek keadaanku ketika pulang bekerja. Kita memang jadi jarang berbicara, jarang bercengkrama. Aku rindu ketika kau dan aku bisa makan malam bersama, aku rindu ketika kau dan aku bisa bercanda bersama. Di sini, di rumahmu. Atau bolehkah aku menyebutnya rumah kita?

Bukan tiada perasaan apapun. Aku khawatir, sangat khawatir. Tapi kau melarangku ikut campur, membuatku terkurung di rumah seharian dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, entah kau sadar ataupun tidak.

Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri ketika kau semakin sering pulang larut malam. Setahuku, alih-alih bekerja lembur, kau pergi ke _pub _dan mabuk di sana. Apakah caramu seperti itu? Melepas stress dan lelahmu di tempat seperti itu? Aku tidak mau ikut campur, aku tidak mau melarangmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dengan pergi ke tempat seperti itu, kau akan semakin frustasi dan bebanmu semakin memberatkan punggungmu? Tunggu—apakah aku termasuk ke dalam daftar beban yang memberatkan untukmu? Aku bukannya tidak tahu diri, tapi kau selalu menyangkal hal itu.

Setiap hari, kau selalu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Setiap hari terus demikian, dan semakin hari kadar alkohol yang kau konsumsi semakin tinggi. Membuatku semakin khawatir dan khawatir saja. Tapi kau hanya selalu meyakinkanku, bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, bahwa itu sebenarnya percuma saja.

Kau ingat tidak, dengan hari itu? Kala itu, sebenarnya tidak terlalu larut malam. Aku hanya mencoba membuat makan malam, karena kupikir mungkin malam itu kau bisa menyempatkan diri pulang agar bisa makan malam bersama. Persetan dengan rasa makanan yang aku buat, aku tahu kau selalu menyukainya dan menghabiskannya. Karena jujur saja, kalau aku boleh egois, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Dugaanku saat itu ternyata sangat tepat. Belum larut, dan kau sudah pulang ke rumah. Tapi dobrakan pintu depan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget, karena kau tidak pernah sekasar itu di hadapanku. Kau datang ke rumah dengan kondisi mabuk berat dan sangat frustasi, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Kau menatapku lekat-lekat. Tapi bukan seperti tatapan penuh kasih yang biasa kau berikan untukku. Melainkan sesuatu yang lain, tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti. Atau mungkin usiaku terlalu belia dan pengalaman hidupku yang terlalu minim untuk mengerti segala hal di hadapanku.

Kau berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat ke tempat aku berdiri. Aku sendiri hanya diam, menunggu apa yang kau lakukan. "Alfred," kau bersuara, memanggil namaku. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau masih sadar dan tahu bahwa adikmu ini lah yang tengah berdiri di hadapanmu. Berdiri diam, dengan ekspresi dan perasaan campur aduk.

Kau lekas menahan kedua tanganku, dan mendorongku ke tembok. "_B-big brother_?" Aku masih bingung, masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan.

"Alfred," kau kembali berucap. "Aku mencintaimu," untuk kemudian mencium bibirku saat itu juga. Bukan, itu bukan ciuman lembut yang selalu aku sukai darimu. Yang satu ini lebih memaksa, lebih kasar, lebih basah, lebih berisik, dan aku tidak menyukainya barang sedikitpun.

Mataku hanya melebar saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Setahuku, selama ini kau selalu berkata bahwa kau menyayangiku. Tapi bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan dari kalimatmu sekian menit tadi. Tapi tatapanmu yang malah seolah berkata, "_Alfred, aku ingin memilikimu._"

Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Kala itu, kau tidak seperti _big brother_-ku yang selama ini aku kenal, yang selama ini membesarkan aku, yang selama ini memberiku kasih sayang yang aku harapkan. Kau lebih liar, lebih kuat, dan lebih menakutkan.

Debaran di jantungku sangat berisik saat itu. Terutama ketika aku sadar kau mulai memain-mainkan jari-jarimu di sepanjang titik-titik tertentu tubuhku. Membuatku semakin takut, semakin bingung, semakin saja khawatir.

Malam itu, kau memperlakukanku selayaknya apa yang kau mau. Air mataku turun sedikit banyak karena tidak yakin dengan kalimat cinta yang baru saja kau ucapkan padaku. Sakit hati lebih menyesakkan saat itu ketimbang memikirkan kenyataan betapa hinanya aku saat itu.

Detik demi detik yang terjadi, aku mulai semakin mengerti. Semakin jelas tentang semua yang terjadi padaku, karenamu. Memang sebenarnya menyesakkan, sangat menyesakkan. Tapi tiba-tiba hatiku seakan membeku. Aku ingat, yang selama ini membuat _big brother_-ku seperti ini adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang membuatmu frustasi akan kenyataan hidup, karena menambah berat saja beban bagimu.

Selama ini aku selalu menunggu, selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membantumu dan berterima kasih. Sehingga rasanya bisa terhilangkan rasa tidak enak dan rasa bersalahku dalam hati. Atas kebaikanmu bekerja keras siang dan malam hanya agar aku bisa makan dan tetap mempertahankan sekolahku.

_Big brother_, kalau menurutmu memperlakukan aku seperti ini—mengikuti hawa nafsumu—bisa membuat kita impas ... kenapa tidak? Aku juga hanya akan membiarkanmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melawan. Jadi perlakukan saja aku sesukamu.

Malam itu merupakan malam terpanjang dalam hidupku. Aku lelah, sakit, dan ada bau aneh yang menusuk-nusuk hidungku. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku harus bisa menahannya. Tapi, ada satu titik yang entah kenapa membuatku sedikit bisa menerima malam itu menyisip antara riwayat hidupku. Kenyataan bahwa telingaku bisa mendengar, bagaimana kau berkali-kali menyebut namaku dan menyatakan bahwa demikian kau mencintaiku.

_Big brother_. Ya, kau hanya kakakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku sedikit demi sedikit mengerti betapa aku jatuh cinta pada kakakku angkatku sendiri. Tapi aku hanya terlalu menjaga muka, sehingga tak pernah sedikitpun aku tunjukkan rasa cintaku itu padamu dalam berbagai kesempatan, jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak menyadarinya. Hanya gengsi yang menguasai diriku.

Kelelahan luar biasa yang melanda diriku membuatku tidak sadar telah tertidur. Akupun yakin, kau juga tertidur di sebelahku. Alam mimpi yang menipu menemani hingga celah-celah jendela memunculkan garis-garis berkas cahaya yang terpantul lurus.

Pagi menjemput, dan akupun tersadar. Begitu pula kau, terbangun dengan wajah tidak percaya. Wajah sangat kebingungan. "Alfred, apa yang aku lakukan?!" kau berkata dengan mencengram kuat kedua pundakku.

"_Big brother_, kau akan menjadi yang paling tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan sendiri," jawabku, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahku—entah apa maksudnya.

Wajahmu berubah, ekspresimu campur aduk. Kau lekas memelukku erat. "Maafkan aku," ucapmu berkali-kali. "Apapun yang aku lakukan, yakinkan dirimu bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu."

Aku lekas melepaskan pelukanmu kala itu, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak marah sama sekali. Ketimbang yang aku lalui malam ini, semua yang kau alami demi membesarkan aku pasti jauh lebih berat lagi," ujarku, meyakinkanmu.

"Kau serius?" tanyamu, dengan takut-takut.

"Aku benar-benar serius," jawabku, lengkap dengan senyuman manis agar kau juga bisa membaca betapa seriusnya diriku saat ini.

"Maafkan aku ..." seperti apapun aku menerima, kau benar-benar tampak menyesali perbuatanmu.

"_Big brother_, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanpa mengindahkan permintaan maaf kedua darimu, aku hanya berusaha menyembuhkan kepenasarananku.

"Apa itu?" tanyamu. "Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku."

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong," ujarku, sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Apa kalimat yang kau ucapkan malam ini padaku itu benar?"

"Perkataanku yang mana?" ujarmu, bingung. Aku hanya menghela napas, sedikit banyak dapat memaklumi juga. Karena kenyataannya malam itu kau mabuk berat dan pasti akal pikiranmu tidak sesehat biasanya.

"Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku," jawabku, tidak ragu-ragu setitik pun. "Kau bahkan mengucapkannya berulang-ulang, _big brother_."

Kau lekas tertawa, aku sendiri tidak tahu karena apa. "Oh, Alfred, bukankah kau memang tahu aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan mencintaimu?"

"Kau tampak tidak mengerti, tapi menyembunyikan rasa mengertimu. Bukankah begitu?" balasku, aku rasa aku tidak pernah seserius ini. "Maksudku, kau mencintaiku. Mencintaiku dalam konteks yang berbeda."

Wajahmu berubah, menyiratkan kebingungan yang besar. Dengan ragu, kau akhirnya menjawab, "Alfred, aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengakui ini," ujarmu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya darimu selamanya."

Dengan lembut, kau mengelus pipiku dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu," engkau berkata. "Mencintaimu dalam konteks yang kau pikirkan. Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyembunyikannya, aku hanya takut—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga, _big brother_," ujarku, sembari mencium pipi pucatmu. Benar, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku menciummu atas keinginanku sendiri bukan atas permintaan darimu.

Air mata kebahagiaan yang menetes saat itu seakan menjadi gerbang awal. Hancurnya hubungan kakak-adik yang telah kita bangun sekian tahun lamanya. Tergantikan oleh hubungan cinta layaknya sepasang kekasih yang berbunga-bunga. Setiap hari terasa indah seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah adanya hujan deras.

Memang tidak ada pernyataan resmi darimu, kau masih setia memanggilku dan menganggapku adik laki-lakimu. Tapi perlakuanmu padaku yang berubah drastis, membuatku selalu yakin. Selalu percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku seperti seorang kekasih selayaknya yang sebelumnya kau katakan padaku.

Kebahagiaanku semakin lengkap ketika kau mulai sedikit demi sedikit menikmati pekerjaanmu. Kau tidak lagi pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk seperti beberapa waktu ke belakang.

Karirmu kembali berangsur membaik. Jabatanmu kembali teraih. Senyumanmu yang sangat aku sukai itu semakin sering terpantri di wajah tampan itu. Jikalau aku diminta jujur, biarkanlah aku memintamu tetap seperti itu—selamanya, untukku.

Ah, apa kau juga masih ingat malam itu? Malam di mana kau pulang cepat ke rumah dengan senyum lebar dan suara tertahan. "Alfred, coba tebak!" teriakmu, semangat. Aku sendiri jadi bergegas menghampiri ke tempatmu berdiri.

"_Whats wrong, big brother_?" ujarku, sembari menjulurkan kepalaku dari pintu dapur—ke arahmu.

Kau menarik pelan tanganku, memelukku, dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Entahlah ini keberuntungan atau—maksudku, aku dipromosikan!" kau menjelaskan, mata kehijauan yang jernih itu tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Keren!" komentarku. Entah keadaan bisa lebih membaik lagi—yah, setelah dinaikan tingkat beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang ini lagi ...

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau menyiapkan makan malam?" tanyamu, mendapati diriku masih menggunakan apron memasak.

Aku mengembungkan pipi, sembari melempar muka ke arah lain. "Tidak—maksudku, makanannya ... jadi tidak bisa dimakan," aku berujar, dengan suara kecil dan sedikit tertahan.

Kau tertawa kecil sembari mengacak pelan rambutku. Oh lihat, betapa tampan dan menariknya ekspresimu ketika itu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menggigit bibir bawahku. "Kita membeli _hamburger_ kesukaanmu di luar saja," saranmu. "Sekalian kita rayakan promosiku," kau melanjutkan.

Aku terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab tawaranmu. Bahkan tanpa mengindahkan kata sakral—makanan kesukaanku—di dalamnya, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat dadaku terasa aneh—melonjak. Perutku terasa dikepaki puluhan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menaruh kedua tanganku di pipimu—menariknya pelan agar wajahku—bisa—hampir sejajar dengan wajahmu. "_Big brother_, aku memikirkan sesuatu—bagaimana jika keberhasilanmu kita rayakan dengan cara _lain_?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja aku lakukan, tapi nada bicaraku seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius dan sensual—laksana magnet, seolah mencoba menarikmu mendekat.

Aku mencium bibirmu pada saat itu. Kakiku berusaha berjinjit agar menyeimbangkan tinggi badan denganmu yang lebih tua dariku. Sekian detik, aku melepaskanmu. Aku menunduk, karena tidak yakin dengan akal sehatku sendiri saat ini.

Kau—sepertinya—menatapku, menyibakkan sedikit rambutku yang menutupi dahi—dan menciumku di sana. "Apa ini seperti yang aku pikirkan, Alfred?" kau bertanya, tidak yakin.

"_Yeah_," aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehermu. "Ciptakan malam yang indah, _big brother_."

"Aku hampir berpikir _bercinta_ denganku membuatmu sedikit trauma," engkau bergumam, pelan.

Aku menggeleng kuat, "Benarkah kita pernah melakukannya sebelum ini?"

Kau terdiam, sepertinya baru memikirkan fakta—kebenaran pada kalimatku barusan. Kejadian sebelumnya—ketika engkau mabuk dan menyerangku—adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya 'bercinta', _big brother_.

Sekian detik terdiam, kau lekas menggendongku dengan sangat mudah, "Aku tidak keberatan," kau berujar. "Ini akan menarik, _shawty_."

Malam itu berlalu terasa begitu indah, seperti sekumpulan deret nada beraturan yang menyusun sebuah lagu yang menyejukan. Kau menunjukkan dirimu yang lain, dirimu yang terasa lebih dan lebih mendekatiku, lebih mencintaiku.

Semua berjalan mulus begitu saja hingga akhirnya pagi menyingsing. Aku terbangun—tentu saja—di sebelahmu. Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan senyumanmu yang manis itu pagi ini untuk menyambutku—sebagian dari diriku menantikan hal tersebut.

Kau sudah terbangun. Dari tadi, malah. Bahkan sebelum aku sendiri terbangun.

"_Big bro_—" kata-kataku terpotong, aku terdiam.

Yang terjadi ternyata sangat tidak tertuga.

Kau memeras kepalamu, tampak frustasi akan sesuatu. "_Git_! Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi," kau mengumpat, sangat pelan. "Bodoh, bodoh!"

Aku menepuk pundakmu, pelan. "_Whats wrong_?" tanyaku.

Kau berbalik, menatapku sedikit tajam. Bola mata hijau jernih itu masih sama, tapi tatapannya yang satu ini terasa sedikit menakutkan. "Eh, anoo ..." kau kembali berusaha memasang senyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting kok."

Aku mencoba mempercayaimu pada saat itu. Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar menganggap umpatan-umpatan itu serius. Aku sering mendengarmu mengumpat begitu di hadapan temanmu—atau apalah itu—Francis Bonnefoy.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu berpikir kau akan semakin dekat denganku—kau tahu apa maksudku.

Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak demikian. Harapanku hanya tinggal harapan saja. Anehnya, kau jadi lebih sering berdiam diri di kamarmu—entah melakukan apa. Kau juga lebih sering kerja lembur, atau makan malam di luar dengan rekan kerjamu. Aku tahu masakanku sering gagal, dan kau hanya bisa membuat _scone itu_. Tapi, aku selalu menikmatinya ketika makan denganmu—maksudku, aku selalu menikmati ketika bersama denganmu—apapun itu.

Oh, kau tentu masih ingat juga 'kan, saat pertama kali kau membawa wanita itu ke rumah kita? Angelique Laroche—kau bilang, itu namanya. Wanita berkuncir dua dengan pita merah di dua belah sisi rambutnya itu memang cukup menarik. Dengan rambut kecokelatan dan kulit _tan_—khas anak pantai.

Rekan kerja—kau memperkenalkannya. Aku masih ingat, kau bilang dia ini anak atasanmu yang kebetulan satu ruangan kerja.

Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Apa _adik_mu ini perlu mengetahuinya?

Kenapa kau harus menunjukkan wanita itu padaku?

Kenapa kalian tampak akrab sekali?

Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?

Kenapa sekarang ini kau malah memberitahuku tentang rancanamu untuk menikahi wanita itu?

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit sejak kau memberi tahuku tentang rencana pernikahan itu. Aku diam, menunduk. Aku tidak mau menatapmu, aku tidak mau menjawab.

Kau yang khawatir dengan keadaanku, segera menepuk lenganku, pelan. "Alfred?" kau bergumam, suaramu begitu pelan.

Aku menepis tanganmu. Dadaku yang terasa sakit itu mengirimkan rangsangan menuju mata untuk mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

Satu tetes, dua tetes—hingga tak terhitung.

Aku menopang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, masih dengan menundukkan wajahku. Tidak tertahan, mulutku mulai mengeluarkan suara isakan kecil.

Kau memandangku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu—tapi kau diam saja. Tidak sama sekali memelukku—atau hal lain yang pantas dilakukan seorang kakak jika adiknya menangis.

Kau menghela napas berat, untuk kemudian beranjak dari kursi itu, "Sudah, ya. Aku hanya mau memberi tahumu soal itu saja ko—"

—_grep!_

Aku menahan ujung lengan kemejamu, kau menatapku heran. "Ja-jangan ..." diwarnai sesenggukan, aku berujar tidak terlalu jelas. "Jangan ti-tinggalkan a-ak-ku!"

"Ke-kena-napa ..." Aku memberanikan diri menatap matamu—setajam mungkin. Kau mundur selangkah pada saat itu, tapi kemejamu tidak membiarkanmu pergi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu—aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Arthur Kirkland! Jadi, setelah semua ini ... kau memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita yang baru beberapa bulan kau kenal?! Sementara aku? Kau akan—kau tidak akan peduli padaku lagi!" aku berteriak, sekencang yang aku mau—seolah berusaha mengeluarkan sesak melalui tingginya tarikan suara. "Pa-padahal ..." aku masih melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "Aku selalu berharap ..."

—_Greep_.

Kau membawaku ke dalam pelukanmu. Erat, erat sekali. Panas tubuhmu menjalar dengan cepat ke dalam diriku. Aku hanya diam, sampai aku sadari bahuku terasa basah—atau sebenarnya, kau menangis. "_Big broth_—"

"Siapa bilang?" lirihmu. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu? Aku mencintaimu, Alfred Kirkland—sangat. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, aku ingin menikah denganmu, aku ingin membesarkan seorang anak denganmu!"

Kata-katamu itu membuat kedua mataku melebar, wajahku memanas.

"Tapi," kau kembali mengejutkan. "Aku menyesal, kau tahu—dunia itu memang kejam dan kita hanya harus tetap menjalaninya—seburuk apapun itu."

Kau menepuk pelan punggungku, "Alfred, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku setelah ini. Selama ini kenaikan drastis karirku bukan karena kerja keras belaka," kau melanjutkan.

Aku terdiam, menunggu kau menjelaskan.

"Ano ... sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan padanya—tapi kenyataannya Angelique jatuh cinta padaku—ia bilang. Ayahnya adalah atasanku. Kau tahu, ia terlalu mencintai putrinya. Segala hal akan ia usahakan untuk kebahagiaan putrinya, termasuk aku—" kau berhenti sejenak ketika tangisanmu itu menghalang. Senggukanmu terasa menyakitkan, tapi semuanya sudah jelas.

"Aku mengerti," aku bergumam, sembari mengeratkan pelukanku padamu. "Aku tahu aku memang egois—tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, aku berharap kau menolak tawaran atasanmu itu. Kalau kau dipecat, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Karena ... kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa—maaf, aku terlalu—" suaraku bergetar—air mataku kembali tumpah, membasahi kemejamu.

"Alfred," kau berujar, suaramu terdengar begitu lembut. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku mau kau hidup berkecukupan, dari hasil yang sudah aku usahakan," kau melanjutkan. Bumbu-bumbu dalam kalimat itu membuat pipiku memanas. Entah kenapa aku baru sadar, kita bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri—sudah sejak lama.

"Aku juga tidak mau kau putus sekolah. Kau sedang pada tingkat menengah atas yang biayanya tidak kecil," kau meregangkan pelukanmu. Mengangkat wajahku agar menatap lurus pada mata hijaumu itu. Kedua mata yang sangat aku sukai itu memancarkan keseriusan. Kau tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa—sulit—membalasmu. "Alfred, ini berat—tapi, aku mau kau temukan orang lain—yang lebih baik dariku. Siapapun orang yang beruntung itu, aku akan selalu men-mendukung—"

Kata-katamu itu terpotong ketika aku menciumu. Ya, aku memang sengaja membuatmu menghentikan kalimatmu itu. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya lebih jauh—kau tahu.

Dan aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Aku melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan itu bersamaan. Mundur selangkah—menjauh darimu. "Cepatlah, calon istrimu itu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"A-apa?" kau memandangku, tidak mengerti.

Aku tersenyum, tapi pahit sekali saat itu. "Ia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, temui dia. Cepatlah pergi," nada suaraku terdengar sedikit mengusir. Aku mendorongmu pelan menuju pintu keluar rumah kita—atau sebentar lagi mungkin hanya aku yang tinggal di sini.

"He—tunggu, Alfred—"

—_blam_.

Kata-katamu terhenti ketika pintu itu ditutup, sedikit dibanting. Aku terdiam di depan pintu itu. Aku tahu kau masih ada di sana—di balik pintu. Menatap pintu rumah itu, lama. Entah menantikan apa.

Aku merosot, terududuk di lantai yang dingin itu. Memori otakku memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian manisku bersamamu. Mulai dari pertama kali kau menemukan aku—membawaku pulang ke rumahmu, hingga detik ini ketika kau meninggalkan aku.

Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara langkahmu menjauh. Hantaman sepatumu di jalanan di luar sana semakin menipis.

Meyakini kau sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan rumah ini, aku menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

Oke, ini UKUS pertama saya

Karena USUK sudah mainstream /PLAK!/ Nggak juga ding, saya bikin ini karena tiba-tiba pengen bikin incest /Ancur/

Saya tahu betapa menyimpangnya fic ini.. udah Yaoi/biasanya saya bikin sho-ai, tapi di sini saya kasih bumbu yaoi/, incest pula /hahahhah/

Tapi kalau begini nggak terlalu incest/?/ kan Alfred cuma adik 'nemu' /apaan/

Oke, sekian dari saya

Kritik dan sarannya sangat diterima lo /yaterus/

Review please?

_Thank you so much!_


End file.
